pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Стаут, Рекс
| Род деятельности = прозаик | Жанр = детектив }} Рекс Тодхантер Стаут ( ; 1 декабря 1886—27 октября 1975) — американский писатель, автор детективных романов, создатель цикла романов о Ниро Вульфе. Биография 1886—1912 Рекс Стаут родился в городе Ноублсвилл, штат Индиана, в семье квакеров 1 декабря 1886 года. Он был шестым из девяти детей в семье. Вскоре его родители, Джон Уоллес Стаут и Люсетта Элизабет Тодхантер Стаут, переехали в Канзас. Там маленький Рекс пошел в школу. Он рос вундеркиндом, в четыре года Стаут дважды полностью прочитал Библию, в тринадцать лет стал чемпионом штата по правописанию и арифметике, а позднее разбработал уникальную программу накопления банковских сбережений для школьников, которая была внедрена в 400 американских городах. В результате эта идея принесла Стауту 400 000 долларов. По окончании школы Стаут поступил в университет Канзаса, но вскоре его бросил, и завербовался в военный флот. Он служил юнгой на яхте «Майфлауэр» принадлежавшей президенту США Теодору РузвельтуАлександр Санин (вступительная статья). Книжная серия «Весь Стаут» (том «Красная шкатулка». Издательство «Эксмо», Москва, 2006, стр. 6-7 (512 страниц, тираж 6 тысяч экземпляров). 1913—1934. Начало литературной карьеры В 1913 году Стаут выпускает первый роман — «''Ее запретный рыцарь», написанный в жанре детектива. В 1914 году Рекс Стаут выпускает роман «Под Андами» написанного в стиле приключенческой литературы. В 1915 году он выпускает третий роман — «Награда для князей», который в какой-то степени был продолжением предыдущего. После этого Стаут ничего не писал более 10 лет. В 1916 году Стаут женился на Фей Кеннеди с которой разошелся в 1933 году. В том же году он женился на Поле Хоффман. В этом браке у него родятся две дочери. За это время Стаут успел поработать конюхом, гидом по индейцам пуэбло в Санта-Фе, продавцом в книжном магазине, менеджером в отеле и торговцем сигарами в Кливленде. В 1927 году Стаут переехал в Париж, где вновь обратился к литературе. В 1929 году он написал психологический роман «Подобно божеству». Затем он написал еще три психологических романа. Литературные критики отзывались о его творчестве хорошо, но у читателей романы успеха не имели. В начале 30 — ых годов Стаут вернулся в США. О своей литературной работе он сказал: «Романы приняли хорошо, но я сразу понял две вещи: я хороший выдумщик, но великим писателем никогда не стану''». Тем не менее, в 1934 году он выпускает роман «''Фер-Де-Ланс» в котором впервые появился частный детектив Ниро Вульф и его помощник Арчи Гудвин (от чьего имени и ведется повествование). Роман принес Стауту огромную популярность. В дальнейшем он напишет о Ниро Вульфе и Арчи Гудвине 32 романа и 40 повестейАлександр Санин (вступительная статья). Книжная серия «Весь Стаут» (том «Красная шкатулка». Издательство «Эксмо», Москва, 2006, стр. 6-7 (512 страниц, тираж 6 тысяч экземпляров). 1935—1975 В 1935 году Стаут пишет второй роман о Вулфе и Гудвине — «Лига перепуганных мужчин». В 1943 году он избирается президентом Авторской гильдии. Он вел активную антинацистскую пропаганду на радио в своей программе «Говоря о свободе». После войны выступал против использования ядерного оружия. Его выбрали председателем Детективной ассоциации, а затем ряда общественных организаций — «Друзья демократии» и «Союз за предотвращение третьей мировой войны». В то же время он не переставал писать. Кроме книг о Вульфе и Гудвине, Стаут написал несколько романов и повестей о второстепенных персонажах этой серии — инспекторе Кремере, Текумсе Фоксе и других. В 1975 году Стаут выпустил свой последний роман — «Семейное дело», главными героями которого были Ниро Вулф и Арчи Гудвин. Стаут умер 27 октября 1975 годаАлександр Санин (вступительная статья). Книжная серия «Весь Стаут» (том «Красная шкатулка». Издательство «Эксмо», Москва, 2006, стр. 6-7 (512 страниц, тираж 6 тысяч экземпляров). Вклад в мировую литературу Книги Рекса Стаута переведены на 35 языков и выпущены общим тиражом 70 000 000 экземпляров по всему миру. В детективных романах Стаута ярко запечетлены нравы американского общества с 30 по 60 годы XX века, и затронуты общественные проблемы, такие как расовая дискриминация («Право умереть» 1964) и тотальное вмешательство ФБР в жизнь простых людей («Звонок в дверь» 1965), от которого он сам долгие годы страдал. Цикл романов о Ниро Вульфе является одной из вершин мировой литературы. В них автор отразил свое мировоззрение, видение мира, основанное на гуманистических началах. Роман «Где Цезарь кровью истекал»В некоторых переводах дается название «Усопший Цезарь» или «Похороны Цезаря»(1938) вошел в список «100 лучших детективных романов XX века по версии Независимой ассоциации торговцев детективной литературы»«Слоны, киты и остальное». Тонкое чувство юмора, присущее его диалогам обрело миллионы поклонников по всему миру. Романы Рекса Стаута прививают его читателям стремление к хорошему вкусу в еде и одежде. Сходство Стаута и Вулфа Фамилия «''Stout» переводится с английского как «''полный''», «''тучный''». Персонаж Ниро Вульф очень толстый. Также Рекс Стаут увлекался комнатными растениями, которых в его доме было около 300 видов (среди них были и орхидеи), что он и вложил в Ниро Вульфа — по сюжетам романов он увлеченный коллекционер цветов. Интересные факты * Рассказ Стаута «''Прежде чем я умру» (1945) о Ниро Вульфе, написан в необычной для цикла манере. В ней Стаут затронул тему гангстерского разгула в США в середине 20 века. В рассказе Вульф и Гудвин скорее оказываются в центре ганстерских разборок, а не расследуют конкретное преступление. * Судя по всему Стаут отрицательно относился к коммунизму. Так, в романе «Черная гора» (1954) коммунисты убивают друга Ниро Вульфа — Марко Вукчича. Кроме того, весь роман Вульф и Гудвин становятся свидетелями различных жестокостей коммунистов. Библиография Данный список представляет собой список произведений Рекса Стаута. В данной библиографии они расположены по персонажам и сюжетам, а не по хронологической основе. Цикл произведений о Ниро Вульфе * Смотрите в статье ''Библиография Ниро Вульфа. Инспектор Крамер * «''Красные нити''» («''Red Threads''», 1939). Дол Боннер * «''Рука в перчатке''» («''The Hand in the Glove''», 1937). Текумсе Фокс * «''Смертельный дубль''» («''Double for Death''», 1939). * «''Плохо для бизнеса''» («''Bad for Business''», 1940). * «''Разбитая ваза''» («''The Broken Vase''», 1941). Алфабет Хикс * «''Отзвуки убийства''» («''The Sound of Murder''», 1941). * «''Alphabet Hicks''» (1941). Другие произведения * «''Ее запретный рыцарь''» («''Her Forbidden Knight''», 1913). * «''Авантюристка''» («''Under the Andes''», 1914). * «''Приз для принцев''» («''A Prize for Princes''», 1914). * «''Великая легенда''»(«''The Great Legend''», 1916), (исторический роман о Троянской войне). * «''Убить зло''» («''How Like a God''», 1929). * «''Seed on the Wind''» (1930). * «''Golden Remedy''», (1931). * «''Forest Fire''», (1933). * «''Президент исчез''» («''The President Vanishes''»,1934). * «''O Careless Love!» (1935). * «''Mr. Cinderella» (1938). * «''Горная кошка''» («''Mountain Cat''», 1939). * «''The Illustrious Dunderheads''» (1942). * «''Rue Morgue No. 1,» (1946). * «''Eat Drink and Be Buried» (1956). * «''For Tomorrow We Die''» (1958). * «''Justice Ends at Home''» (1977). Примечания Ссылки * Статья о Стауте (англ.) * Сайт «Ниро Вульф и Арчи Гудвин» * * Электронная библиотека Рекса Стаута Категория:Рекс Стаут Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Писатели США Категория:Детективные писатели Категория:Ниро Вульф Категория:Родившиеся в Индиане Категория:Умершие в Коннектикуте Категория:Писатели по алфавиту Категория:Писатели XX века bg:Рекс Стаут cs:Rex Stout da:Rex Stout de:Rex Stout en:Rex Stout es:Rex Stout et:Rex Stout fi:Rex Stout fr:Rex Stout it:Rex Stout ja:レックス・スタウト lb:Rex Stout no:Rex Stout pl:Rex Stout pt:Rex Stout sk:Rex Stout sv:Rex Stout uk:Рекс Стаут